Mean Girls
by CharmedForeverWriter
Summary: This is basically what happens in Mean Girls but with my own twists and turns and a kind of different storyline!
1. Regina George

Chapter 1 Regina George

Regina woke up spreading her arms across her king size bed. Her alarm switched off reading 6:01am. _I have to wake up extra early to be extra beautiful_ Regina thought. She slipped on her bunny slippers and plodded into the bathroom. She started by showering using her expensive shampoo and conditioner then brushed her teeth to make them even more sparkling white. She then dressed into a pink mini skirt and a pink shirt and then she put a black jumper on top with black stilettos. _Perfect for first day back school domination_ Regina thought. She then went downstairs and made some coffee.  
"Morning Sweetie you look fabulous!" Regina's Mum smiled braiding Regina's little sisters hair.  
"Thanks Mum has my car got plenty of fuel?" Regina asked.  
"Yes full tank what for?"  
"I want to go to the centre of Illinois for a sale I need some money too."  
"$3000?"  
"Sure Mum gotta hurry!"  
Regina straightened her hair taking 25 minutes then plastered herself making her face look natural. At 8am she rang Gretchen and Karen.  
"Hey you two you ready?" Regina asked.  
"Regina I'm doing my hair!" Gretchen squeaked.  
"Yes Regina I'm just asking my Mum for some money for today!" Karen droned.  
"Ok well Gretchen I'll go to Karen's first. Be ready by the time I get to yours or you can walk." Regina decided.  
"Sorry Regina! I'm almost done I have $2500!" Gretchen explained.  
"I have $2000!" Karen said.


	2. Gretchen Weiners

**Chapter 2 Gretchen Wieners**

**Gretchen woke up at 6:30am and she slipped her eye mask off. _Another year for the Plastics to shine. _She went downstairs and ate pancakes for breakfast. _Against Regina's rules but she'll never find out this once. _Gretchen then had a shower and got dressed into a red and beige checker jumper with a beige mini skirt and red mini boots. She then plastered her make up with a tint of grey Eyeshadow. _My signature look. _Then Gretchen began curling her hair. At 8 Regina rang her. "I'm not ready yet!" She tried to sound fierce but Regina was too amazing. **


	3. Karen Smith

Chapter 3 Karen Smith

Karen woke up at 7:00am. She took a shower using shampoo to wash her body and soap to wash her hair. Karen got dressed into a blue and black top with a denim mini-skirt and black wedges. She straitened her hair and applied her make up smearing on her signature lip colour Pink Peach. She went downstairs.  
"Karen have you put soap on your hair again?" Her Mom asked her looking at her frowning.  
"Sorry Mom I always forget!" Karen said flicking her hair. "Anyway thanks for the money Regina's here bye!"  
"Bye! Be good!" Her mom waved.


	4. Strut

Chapter 4 Strut

Regina drove up to Karen's house and beeped her horn. She double checked herself in the mirror applying another layer of lip gloss.  
"Hey Regina!" Karen said getting in the back.  
"Nice outfit today Kar!" Regina smiled and drove off.  
"Thanks! Your outfit is gorgeous!" Karen complimented staring at herself in the mirror.  
"Thanks" Regina replied.  
"Everyone is going to be talking about your party last night"  
"Karen it was two days ago and I know right"  
"Yeah"

They drove up to Gretchen's house.  
Gretchen ran out and slide into the passenger seat.  
"I'm so un-coordinated today Regina you rushed me!" Gretchen exclaimed.  
"Stop moaning Gretchen or you can walk!" Regina replied.  
"Oh my gosh GRETCHEN! DID YOU WEAR THAT SKIRT IN MAY?" Karen screeched.  
"Yeah so?" Gretchen rolled her eyes.  
"Gretchen you know our rules you can never wear the same outfit twice, Jesus you've been a plastic for two years you should this basic stuff!" Regina hissed.  
"Yeah" Karen added  
"Sorry" Gretchen mumbled.  
"Now remember be amazing. We must keep up our rep!" Regina reminded as they pulled up to North Shore high school.  
The Plastics got out the car looking sexy and irresistible.  
"Hey babe" and "sexy ladies" and wolf whistles were repeated by boys as they walked in.  
"can I have a autograph?" and "it's the plastics" and "they look amazing" were repeated by girls as they walked in.


	5. Cady

Chapter 5 Cady  
Cady walked up to the school gates shy and nervous. Her first day at North-Shore high. Her strawberry blonde hair back in a ponytail. Her pale natural face looking down at the floor. Her blue eyes searching for a friend. She walked into her class clutching her textbooks and walked up to a tall girl.  
"Hi I'm new" She smiled.  
"DON'T TALK TO ME" The tall girl yelled back.  
Cady went red and sat down everyone laughing at her.  
"So you're the new girl?" A goth girl said.  
"Yes" Cady whimpered.  
"I'm Janis and this is Damian we'll be your friends" Janis smiled.


	6. Meet the Plastics

Chapter 6 Meet the Plastics  
Regina, Gretchen and Karen had Gym Class 2nd period.  
They got unchanged gossiping about how people looked the first day back.  
"Oh my gosh, Regina I love your underwear!" A random nerd exclaimed.  
"Its Victorias secret" Regina flipped her hair and turnt back around to get her Gym Kit out her bag.  
"Oh my god, did a nerd just talk to us?!" Gretchen coughed.  
"They adore us, Gretch. You have to be nice at least 1% of the time" Regina replied sliding on her P.E shorts.

Cady and her new friends Damian and Janis lead her on to her deserted field.  
"Where is the back building?" Cady asked sitting down on the jade grass.  
"It burned down" Janis laughed.  
"Won't we get into trouble?" Cady wondered.  
"No we're your friends remember?!" Janis smiled.  
Cady nodded and notice 3 flawless girls strutting across the field. Damian noticed Cady staring.  
"Of course all the Plastics are in the same gym class" Damian exclaimed.  
"Who are the Plastics?" Cady replied.  
"Teen Royalty" Damian laughed.  
"The most powerful Clique in school" Janis added.  
"Karen is super dumb yet super gorgeous, Gretchen knows everything about everyone and is super smart. Regina is perfect, smart, funny and beautiful" Damian finished.  
Cady stared at them in awe.


End file.
